Sky and Cloud
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Atau haruskah kukatakan bahwa aku menyukai langit dan awan.. karena aku menyukaimu?"  Another ShikaNaru from me. Understand it: Don't Like, Don't Read!


**Sky and Clouds**

Disclaimer : seingatku Naruto dkk itu masih jadi punyanya Kishimoto-sensei deh.

Pair : ShikaNaru

Rated : K+

Genre : friendship, little bit romance maybe.

Warning : **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, crack-pair, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes :** ide dari kegiatan gaje saya; tidur-tiduran –dengan cueknya– di teras depan rumah sambil mandangin awan. Entah kenapa saya langsung terpikir untuk membuat fic dengan pairing ini X3 Silakan dicoba untuk menikmati, dan seperti biasa, saya akan mengulang warning di atas ya, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Dua anak berusia duabelas tahun itu berbaring di atas hamparan rumput hijau yang cukup meredam panas siang ini. Pepohonan rindang melindungi keduanya dari matahari yang tampak sedang semangat meradiasikan cahayanya hari ini.

"Kurasa aku bisa gila kalau terlalu lama di akademi," gerutu anak lelaki pirang.

"Berada di akademi itu merepotkan," timpal temannya.

"Aku-sangat-setuju-dengan-ucapanmu."

Dua genin itu, Nara Shikamaru dan Uzumaki Naruto, tengah kabur dari kegiatan akademi yang –menurut mereka– tidak penting. Shikamaru meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan menggunakannya sebagai bantalan. Sementara itu, si pirang Uzumaki berbaring dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya.

"Hei, Shika," panggil Naruto, sukses menyadarkan kembali Shikamaru yang tadi sudah hampir tertidur.

"Apa?" tanyanya malas.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memandangi langit dan memperhatikan awan?"

"Hah?"

"Apa yang menarik dari langit dan awan?"

Shikamaru menoleh dan menatap sosok Naruto yang kini tengah menatap langit biru di atas mereka. Kenapa ia menyukai langit dan awan?

Mata hitam pemuda itu lalu tertuju pada langit yang juga tengah diperhatikan teman di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin karena memperhatikan langit adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau sepertinya tidak yakin," Naruto melirik. "Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu kenapa kau menyukai langit dan awan," sindirnya.

"Ck, merepotkan. Lagipula untuk apa kau mengetahui alasanku?"

Shikamaru menutup matanya perlahan. Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali memperhatikan awan yang berarak. Pemuda pirang itu diam dan tampak menikmati keheningan yang meliputinya. Padahal, kalau boleh jujur, pemuda satu itu tak pernah menyuki keheningan. Keheningan hanya mengingatkannya pada kesendirian, hal yang paling dibencinya.

"Hei, Shika," panggil pemuda pirang itu lagi.

"Apa?" Shikamaru menyahut tanpa membuka matanya.

"Apa awan-awan itu mempunyai nama?"

Shikamaru membuka matanya dan menatap sosok pemuda disampingnya dari sudut matanya. Apa topik hari ini adalah mengenai langit dan awan? Dia menghela nafas.

"Ck, merepotkan," decaknya. "Awan yang mana maksudmu?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. Awalnya dia khawatir Shikamaru tidak akan mau menjawab pertanyaan dan merespon kata-katanya karena Shikamaru bukanlah tipe pembicara aktif.

"Itu, yang di sebelah sana," ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk ke satu awan yang seperti kapas tipis.

"Itu awan Sirius," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kalau yang itu?" Naruto menunjuk lagi.

"Altokumulus."

"Itu?"

"Altostratus."

"Yang itu?"

"Kumulus."

"Kau hafal nama-nama awan itu?"

"Ya."

"Kau benar-benar hafal semua namanya?"

"Ya."

Mata Naruto berbinar takjub. Mata birunya kemudian menatap ke salah satu awan yang sedari tadi ada di depan matanya. Diperhatikannya awan itu dengan seksama, kemudian dibandingkannya dengan awan-awan yang sudah disebutkan namanya oleh Shikamaru.

"Awan yang itu pasti awan Kumulus," tebaknya dengan telunjuk mengarah lurus pada awan yang diperhatikannya tadi.

"Bukan. Itu awan Kumulonimbus," ralat Shikamaru.

"Hah? Bukannya awan itu sama seperti yang sebelumnya? Awan itu berbentuk bulat dan berkelompok seperti awan Kumulus yang tadi kau beritahu padaku," ucap Naruto sembari menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Shikamaru.

"Perhatikan baik-baik. Awan yang kau tunjukkan berbentuk kelompok besar, sedangkan awan yang tadi aku beritahu tidak berkelompok sebesar awan yang kau tunjukkan," papar Shikamaru.

"Ah ya—kau benar," Naruto menyadari kesalahannya.

Sepasang mata biru itu kembali memperhatikan awan-awan di langit yang kini sedikit gelap. Shikamaru melirik sekilas dan tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya. Nara muda itu lalu menutup mata dan menikmati keadaan.

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai langit dan awan sepertimu, Shika," tutur Naruto.

"Baguslah."

"Sepertinya aku akan sangat menyukai langit."

"Ya."

Keadaan hening beberapa saat. Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan menyamankan posisinya untuk beristirahat.

"Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana awan bisa terbentuk, Shika?" pinta Naruto yang kini tidur menyamping, menghadap pada sahabatnya yang sudah nyaman memejamkan mata.

Shikamaru menarik nafas panjang. Biasanya dia akan menggerutu kesal jika ada seseorang yang memaksanya untuk menjelaskan hal yang –menurutnya– tidak penting secara gamblang. Tapi tidak kali ini.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau udara mengandung uap air?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Awan terbentuk dari uap air di dalam udara yang mengembun menjadi titik-titik air yang visibel," ungkap Shikamaru.

"Lalu, kenapa bentuk awan bisa berbeda? Mereka 'kan ada di langit yang sama," tanya Naruto lagi.

"Pembentukan awan dipengaruhi banyak faktor, contohnya pertemuan titik air tadi dengan panas dan ketinggian."

"Hmm.."

"Kalau dilihat dari faktor ketinggian, awan diklasifikasikan menjadi empat bagian; awan tinggi, awan pertengahan, awan rendah, dan awan menegak."

"Sebutkan nama-nama awan dari masing-masing ketinggian itu," pinta Naruto.

"Awan tinggi; Sirius, Sirostratus, dan Sirokumulus. Awan pertengahan; Altostratus dan Altokumulus. Awan rendah.."

Shikamaru membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepala. Dia mendengus geli dan tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tertidur dengan nyaman, menghadap padanya.

"Kau ini, seenaknya sendiri saja," ucapnya pelan.

Shikamaru ikut memiringkan tubuhnya. Kini dia tidur berhadapan dengan pemuda berkulit tan yang memiliki tiga garis halus di tiap pipinya itu.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku sangat menyukai langit, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

Mata hitamnya menatap lekat sosok sahabat di sampingnya. Ya—sahabat. Setidaknya untuk saat ini mereka adalah sahabat.

"Aku menyukai langit karena langit selalu mengingatkanku padamu," ucapnya sembari membelai helai rambut pirang Naruto yang tertiup semilir angin.

Shikamaru menatap lurus wajah tenang dan damai Uzumaki muda itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku menyukai awan karena awan selalu menghiasi langit. Awan selalu ada di langit. Dan aku.. Aku ingin menjadi awan di langit birumu."

Shikamaru membingkai wajah Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. Kini ibu jarinya mengusap lembut kelopak mata tan tempat langit biru itu bersembunyi.

"Atau haruskah kukatakan bahwa aku menyukai langit dan awan.. karena aku menyukaimu?"

Shikamaru kembali tersenyum. Pemuda jenius itu kembali memposisikan tubuhnya terlentang dengan mata mengarah lurus pada langit yang amat dikaguminya. Untuk saat ini dia merasa cukup melihat dan memperhatikan langit itu dari jauh. Untuk saat ini, itu semua cukup. Tapi mungkin.. suatu saat nanti.. seiring berjalannya waktu.. dia akan berusaha agar bisa menjadi awan yang selalu ada di langit itu. Langit milik orang yang dia sukai. Langit biru milik Uzumaki Naruto.

**~End~**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes: **bagaimana, bagaimana? Saya sempat berhenti mengetik fic ini karena terbentur masalah ending. Jujur, saya selalu bingung menyusun ending. Apa ada yang bersedia mengajari saya menentukan ending?

Umm.. fic ini bisa dibilang prekuel-nya You're The Only One. Tapi kalo ga dianggap prekuel juga bisa kok. Tapi saya menganggap fic ini adalah prekuel pertama You're The Only One –ga konsisten, dirajam–. Oke, apa Anda bersedia me-review? ^^


End file.
